


Note from Rey.

by UndiscoveredBum



Category: no - Fandom, whatconstitutesafandom?
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndiscoveredBum/pseuds/UndiscoveredBum
Summary: Lobandi the Graceful tells you the story which inspired him to open a Hostel.





	Note from Rey.

**Author's Note:**

> In the history of the United States, which presidential candidate has achieved the highest percentage of the popular vote from an Independent party?

'I am not a cynic, lass.' 

'Yeah, I know, I don't have many other words for someone who has given up on life though.' 

'Cheeky twat.' I glanced up with a laugh. 

She smiled back, it was very sweet. 

I didn't speak to her after that, and she left early that morning. I must say, the conversations that I can remember are the one's that are most brief, packed with a lot of information from such few words. To be honest, I remember Rey mostly because she was a Jedi though, but I didn't find this out until the next day, where she had left a paper note thanking me for the food and bed. Whilst I may have received the note the morning after her stay, I didn't find it's value until about my mid-50's, when my daughter dug the note out of my satchel looking for Credits. She had tossed it to the ground and as such, the most valueable thing she could possibly find. 

This moment, where my daughter had revived a sweet old memory, inspired me to start taking in the homeless on a regular basis. 

I couldn't have known then that the Royalty would throw money at me for tackling a problem of theirs, one that they could easily fix themselves, and for far less money than they were paying me. 

Dear Lobandi the Graceful.

Bless you and thank you greatly for your hospitality. I must leave early from your shelter but I shall not forget the brief time I was here. I don't know if you plan on staying here in this hut for long, but I advise urgently that you take you, and whatever family or possessions you might have and leave. I have someone after me and they are of great malice and terror. I hope that I wasn't a handful or a burden to you. 

(Please dispose of this note once you have read it, thank you.)

Sincerely, 

Rey Skywalker.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's Theodore Roosevelt?


End file.
